


A Merry War

by FantasyBard



Series: Moments Through Generations [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyBard/pseuds/FantasyBard
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina are the junkyard’s two biggest flirts. And they happen to hate each other. It so happens that their increasingly frequent and loud arguments are starting to be noticed and commented upon by almost all the other residents of the Junkyard. So, of course, the brilliant solution thought up by Munkustrap is that they would make the perfect mates. But the only way to make that happen just might be with a little bit of deception.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger, Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats)
Series: Moments Through Generations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797889
Kudos: 9





	1. A Merry War

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Moments Through Generations. This story is basically what it says in the summary, Much Ado About Nothing only with Cats characters, the most logical combination of genres which can be imagined. I probably have way to much time on my hands right now. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this first chapter.

A Merry War:

_There is a kind of merry war... They never meet, but there's a skirmish of wit between them._

Much Ado About Nothing, Act 1, Scene 1

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger was a curious cat. He always had been and he always would be. Though he was the brother of Munkstrap, and the youngest son of Old Deuteronomy, he was nothing like either of them. Wild, rebellious and vain to the point of self-obsession, he went his own way and did his own thing, without regard to the objections that anyone else might have had to his behavior. 

This was not to say that Tugger was himself without any admirable or positive qualities. The one thing that could be said he had in common with Munkustrap was an unswerving sense of loyalty to his family and his home. His supreme sense of confidence meant that it was almost impossible for him to take anything personally. Indeed, if one could accept his ego, many of the Jellicles could admit, albeit grudgingly, that Tugger had something like wit that made him entertaining to be around. 

However, when it came to matters of self-adoration, Tugger’s opinion of himself was rather high. 

He had good reason to be, because Tugger really did have it all. An impressive body, coat and golden mane, a winning smile and voice that caused the queens to melt all over him. If none of that worked, all he needed to do was gyrate his hips; perhaps some queens thought the well-practiced moves would translate even better elsewhere in private. 

Any one of these qualities in any one tom would have made him an object of interest to the queens. All combined in one meant that Tugger was pretty much irresistible. And however much his elders might have disapproved, Tugger did as he liked and there was no doing anything about it. 

That being the case, it was probably no surprise that Tugger had a commitment problem about as big as his ego. While most toms his age had taken mates, Tugger remained conspicuously single, continuously flirting and basking in the willing attention that was paid to him. 

This was harmless for the most part. Games of flirtation were a normal part of the Jellicle routine, and Tugger was simply very good at it. He may have played by his own set of rules, but he never overstepped himself. He knew when to push and when to back off. He knew which queens were off-limits because they wouldn’t enjoy the game (Demeter was a good example. He may have annoyed her to the extreme, but he never propositioned her in any way. Besides, he was fairly certain that Munkustrap would kill him if he ever tried to). To borrow a human expression, he liked to think of himself as a gentle-tom: he would certainly show a queen a good time, but the choice was always hers. 

Of course, there are exceptions to every rule: for Tugger, when it came to Bombalurina, all bets were off. 

Bomba had developed a reputation almost the equal of Tugger in terms of shunning commitment or a mate. She didn’t want a lack of suitors. Her scarlet coat, sinuous curves and low, husky voice caused the eyes of more than one tom to turn and look her way. She maybe wasn’t as active in her conquests as Tugger, but it was clear she loved the attention as much as he did. She never turned down an opportunity if it appealed to her. 

Those opportunities could very often include Rum Tum Tugger himself. But, theirs was hardly a harmonious relationship. They were both equally strong-willed and stubborn, and in the past few months, their clashes were starting to grow ever more frequent. A kind of merry war had developed between Tugger and Bombalurina. They never met, but there was a skirmish of wit between them. And it was getting to the point where everyone in the junkyard was beginning to notice it, whether they wanted to or not.

One such skirmish took place early one summer morning. Most of the jellicles were still sound asleep in their dens, but Tugger, rather surprisingly, was already up and about. Most of the time, he would be sound asleep in his den until well past noon, but less than inspiring company the night before had made him restless. He had hoped that a short walk in the quiet might improve his mood, but that didn’t seem to work. That is, until the bright morning sun seemed to shine in just the right way for him to catch sight of the scarlet queen coming his way. 

He didn’t stop to think of the wisdom of his decision, or if Bombalurina even wanted his company. He could never turn down a chance to cross paths with her. He quickly raced up and fell in step beside her, flashing his charming, trademark smile. “Morning, Bomba. What’s a nice queen like you doing out on a day like this?”

Bombalurina gave him an annoyed look. She was one of the few queens who didn’t seem to fall for Tugger’s routine every single time. “Honestly, I was trying to avoid you, but I guess that was an impossible thing to hope for.”

“Hey, today must be your lucky day. You’re looking ravishing I might add. You still haven’t answered my question, by the way. Don’t think I’m going to stop asking till you answer.”

“I’m going to visit my sister, if you must know.”

“Well, what a coincidence; I just happened to be going that way myself. I’ll go with you.”

Bomba turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Really? I was under the impression that you really didn’t care about how Demeter’s pregnancy was going.”

“I said I was going that way. I didn’t say I was actually going to see them. One report a day from Munkustrap is pretty much all I can stand.”

She threw him a sharp look. “I would have thought you of all cats would have at least been happy for the two of them. After everything they’ve been through, don’t you think they’ve earned this?”

Tugger held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m thrilled for them both. But it seems Munkustrap needs to make a grand announcement every time something happens with Demeter, no matter how small. Have you seen the stupid grin he’s always got on his face? It’s starting to get annoying.”

“First you accuse Munkustrap of being too serious and overly dramatic. Now he’s too happy for you. Would you make up your mind about what’s currently annoying you most about him?”

“I’m just saying there’s a bit too much love-dovey stuff going on around the Junkyard at the moment. Honestly, it’s refreshing talking to you since you’ve not caught the fever of kitten excitement yet.”

She gave him an appraising look. “You don’t like love-dovey, huh? Then who was that queen I saw you with a few days ago? She didn’t exactly seem like hard core material.”

“Yeah, for once we agree. I wouldn’t say she was my first choice, and I doubt I’ll be seeing her again.” He sidled up to her and tried to put an arm around her waist. “What’s the matter, you jealous?”

Bomba snorted and shrugged his arm off. “Why in the name of Heaviside would I be jealous of your bimbo queens? I have higher standards than that.”

“Really? Where were those higher standards last week?”

“A moment of slipped judgement.”

“Three nights in a row you had a moment like that? That seems like a lot for you, especially considering how many times you would have had it on each night. And don’t stand there and tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Of course, I did enjoy it. I hope I’m big enough to say that you have at least one talent that you do incredibly well. It just happens to be the _only_ thing you do well.”

“I can’t help it if queens find me irresistible, only you apparently don’t. I’m not a hard-hearted cat. If I turned them all down, think of all the queens who would wind up languishing away because of their broken hearts.”

“Someday, Tugger, you are going to wind up hopelessly in love with a queen, and I just hope I’m there to see your heart being stomped on when you screw it up.”

For some reason, that statement stung Tugger. The winning smile vanished from his face, and he sneered at her. “Oh, really? What makes you think I would screw it up?”

“Because that’s what you always do, Tugger."

“Oh, you’re one to talk. You’re as bad as me when it comes to leading toms along on a string, and then leaving them in the dust.”

“I like my freedom. I’d honestly prefer to hear a peke yapping in the park all day than put up with half the romantic drivel I sometimes hear in this junkyard.”

“Well, I sure hope you keep to that frame of mind, so that the toms around here won’t have your claws on their faces.”

“And if I were inclined to that, yours’ would be the first. Your face wouldn’t be any the worse for it.”

The two were almost nose to nose by this point, hardly aware of just how close they were, nor of how loud their argument was becoming. They had become loud enough to catch the attention of Demeter and Munkustrap, who had wandered out of their den to see what all the commotion was about. It wasn’t exactly a surprise to see Tugger and Bomba arguing like this. Yet, it was often hard to know how to get them to stop and listen to anything other than each other. 

Finally, Munkustrap ventured to say, “Hey, you two?”

Both Tugger and Bomba abruptly stopped, and glanced over at munkustrap and Demeter. They had been so focused on besting each other with their insults that they had been entirely unaware of their audience. They were both breathing heavily, though whether it was from anger or arousal it was hard to say. They wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, least of all themselves, but there was a part of them that enjoyed these altercations. 

But, it was different when there was an audience, especially when it came to Munkustrap and Demeter. It tended to take all of the fun out of it for them both. The two immediately jumped back two feet, and did their level best to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Demeter, Munkustrap, good morning.” said Bomba. 

“Is everything all right?” Demeter asked, who was looking at her sister strangely. 

“Of course, everything is alright, Demeter.” said Tugger, with something less than his usual coolness, “Why shouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know.” said Munkustrrap. “You both looked like you were ready to tear each other’s throats out.”

Bomba shrugged. “Just a little morning prattle, Munkustrap. Nothing to get worked up over. Come on, Dem, let’s go.” Without waiting for a reply, she hurried over to Demeter and began ushering her away. Demeter looked at her mate and shook her head helplessly. What was one to do with these two, was clearly her unspoken question, and neither of them would have had an answer. 

Tugger would have liked to make a quiet exit, but Munkustrap’s heavy paw on his shoulder stopped him from getting too far. “Tugger, what exactly is going on between you and Bomba?”

“Going on? Nothing, of course. I don’t need anyone to tie me down, you know that.”

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I mean, Tugger. I meant is there anything going on between the two of you that could possibly be settled without having to resort to shouting matches that wake up the whole junkyard?”

“It was only you and Dem, for the love of Everlasting.”

“It’s not just the two of us, Tugger. Quite frankly, I’ve been getting more complaints about both of you than I know what to do with. Can’t you take your disagreements with Bombalurina outside the junkyard, or the very least, keep up the pretext of civility when there are others present?”

Tugger could plainly see that his brother was upset, and though he would never say such a thing to his face, he did really respect Munkustrap’s role as Protector. He could even admit that he was pretty good at it. 

“Look, Munkus, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make your job any harder, but I can’t help it. Bombs just does something to me. She gets under my skin and I have to give back to her as good as I get. It's her fault, too, and if she can’t apologize, that’s not my problem.”

“Here’s a novel thought, you could try apologizing first.”

“What? And ruin my reputation? Not an option, I’m afraid. Sorry, bro, that’s just the way it is. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a mouse somewhere in this junkyard with my name on it. Bye.”

Munkustrap watched his brother leave, resisting the urge to throw something heavy at him. Instead, he groaned in exasperation. He did sometimes wonder if Tugger had been placed on this earth for the sole purpose of testing his patience continually. He was going to be a father soon, but he was fairly certain the challenge that presented would be nothing compared to what he had to put up with in Tugger. 


	2. An Ideal Solution

An Ideal Solution:

_ If we can do this, Cupid is no longer an archer. His glory shall be our's. Much Ado About Nothing _

Demeter had started to train with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum in the last few months. It was essential that there always be a cat in the Junkyard who could administer first aid, especially as the time was drawing near for many of the queens to have kittens. Demeter had taken to the task with alacrity, and both the two elder healers were quite proud of her, believing that she would most likely inherit the title of Gumbie Cat should Jenny ever decide to retire it. 

Part of her training involved heading out into the nearby meadow by the Junkyard in order to gather necessary herbs and plants. Bombaluraina had volunteered to accompany her, ever eager to help her sister in any way she could. And to tell the truth, Demeter had wanted to talk to her sister alone for quite awhile. 

Once they were in the meadow and beyond the range of prying ears, she asked, “Rina, are you feeling alright?”

The question caught her by surprise. Demeter had always been more intuitive than her, but she hadn’t heard such insights coming from her in a very long time. “Of course I’m fine, sis. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Demeter looked over at her, as she gathered a few plants into the bag at her side. “I don’t know. The last few months, you’ve just seemed distracted. I wouldn’t say you’re unhappy, you just seem, well, for lack of a better term, antsy.”

Bomba would have probably denied it if anyone else had brought it up. But, Demeter was one of the few people she knew she could trust with anything. She sighed and shook her head. “I guess you’re right, Dem, in a sense. I have been feeling a bit restless ever since you and Munkus finally got together.”

Demeter raised an eyebrow at her. “Should I stop paying so much attention to him?”

Despite herself, Bomba smiled. “No, Demeter. That’s hardly what I meant. It’s right that you should be Munkustrap more than anyone else, especially now that you’ve got a family on the way. I couldn’t be happier for you.” 

“Then, what exactly are you saying?”

“I guess it’s just that when this whole thing started, you know, with Macavity…” She trailed off, not really wanting to bring up the subject of the tom who had made her sister’s life a living hell for almost six months, “when that all  _ that _ happened, the only thing I could do was be there for you. I needed to protect you, and that took precedence over anything else. Now, you’ve moved on to a happier life. I know you don’t need me anymore.”

“I’ll always need you to help me, Rina.” said Demeter, with a smile, “But, I think I get what you’re saying. You’ve always been someone who could protect others, and now you don’t have that.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” said Bomba, “I just want to do something, something that will make a difference.”

“Have you thought about helping Munk with the patrols?” said Demeter, “He’s been saying he needs some extra help with the guards lately. Between losing the queens who are about to give birth and the toms who are starting to get nervous about them, the cats he does have are starting to be spread thin.”

Bomba hadn’t thought of this. The guard was a necessary part of the Jellicle lifestyle. Even though the Junkyard itself was fairly well protected, danger could still find a way to slip through the fence and the other boundaries which marked the borders of their territory. This task force wasn’t confined to toms. In fact, the former Protector of the Junkyard, Serena, had started on the guard, and had been one of the toughest queens that the Jellicles had seen in recent memory. 

The guard itself was hardly an easy assignment. Those Jellicles who were in the guard had the responsibility of patrolling the boundaries of the Junkyard at night and during the more dangerous times of the year. They also needed to keep an eye on the surrounding territory that the Jellicles claimed, fending off native predators such as foxes and badgers, as well as roving packs of stray dogs. And should any of the Jellicles need to venture beyond those limits in order to gather necessary supplies for the tribe, they always needed to be attended by one of the guards. 

In short, the guard was a challenge, not one to be taken up by for the sake of the thrill which a little danger could present. Fortunately, though Bomba could be somewhat cavalier in her personal life, she was the exact opposite when it came to protecting the cats and the home that she loved. “I suppose I could talk to Munkustrap about it. It’s not as though I’ve got anything else better to do.”

Demeter smiled encouragingly. “I’ll let him know. And, by the way, it might not be any business of mine, but I’m your sister, so I have to ask: is there anything going on with you and Tugger?”

Bomba’s ears went back in obvious irritation, more with the thought of Tugger than with Demeter for bringing him up. “If you’re talking about this morning, you don’t have anything to worry about. It’s nothing that I can’t handle.”

“I wasn’t exactly referring to that. I would be worried if it ever got to the point where you couldn’t handle Tugger in a simple spat. It’s just that those spats seem to be happening a lot more frequently. Are you sure he hasn’t been doing anything to brother you?”

Bomba actually managed a smile. “I suppose if I said yes, you would go and find him right this moment and teach him a lesson or two.”

“Oh, you know I would. Ever since I’ve been apprenticing with mom to get this healing thing right, I’ve learned a few mixtures that could give Tugger a case of terminal embarrassment. But, I also don’t want you to think I’m interfering.”

Bomba sighed. “Look, sis. It’s fine, really it is. There’s nothing Tugger’s ever been able to throw at me that I couldn’t handle.”

Demeter still appeared somewhat doubtful, but she nodded. “All right, if you’re sure. Come on, we should get back. I’ve got everything I need.”

The two sisters made their way back to the Junkyard, their conversation now mainly consisting of Demeter’s pregnancy, and the preparations which were already underway. However, despite her protestations, Demeter was still questioning Bomba’s state of mind when they parted ways at the car, and she started to sort the plants she had found on that morning’s run. 

Demeter had always thought that Bombalurina and Tugger had a somewhat strange relationship with each, especially since the banishment of Macavity and his followers had changed the entire social makeup of the Jellicle tribe. It had always amazed her that Tugger could have come from the same family as Munkustrap and Old Deteronomy, two Jellicles who seemed to personify responsibility and wisdom. Tugger had the same self-confidence as Munkustrap, but he had always been outgoing and showy, with an ego that sometimes seemed larger than the full moon. 

Bomba and Tugger together were utterly confusing to her. It seemed that whenever the two were at each other’s throats, those were inevitably the moments when they couldn’t keep their paws off each other. In the past few months, these encounters seemed to have intensified. She had often seen her sister go directly out of her way to engage with Tugger in their verbal sparring, and she was certain that a part of Bomba actually enjoyed it.

Such were her thoughts when her mother came in, and the two inevitably started talking about this very subject. They were deep in conversation when they happened to be joined by Munkustrap, Alonzo and Skimbleshanks.

“Skimble, what a surprise.” said Jenny, greeting her mate with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting you till tonight.”

“I couldn’t bear to wait that long to see your lovely face again.” said Skimble, with his usual warmth, “So, I kept the engineers working overtime to get the train in on time.”

From behind his back, he withdrew his usual bouquet of flowers, presenting them to Jenny with a flourish. No matter how many times he did it, it always made Jenny blush and giggle like the young queen Skimble had first managed to win with his scottish charm. “Oh, you old romantic. I don’t know why I listen to you half the time.”

“Hey, you think you two could do this later?” Alonzo asked, who looked unusually grumpy, “I’m the one who has a crisis here.”

“Hardly a crisis, Alonzo.” said Munkustrap, “You’re the one who climbed up that tree.”

“How was I supposed to know there was a nest of wasps in that branch?” Alonzo asked, “It’s not my fault they tried to eat me.”

Demeter came forward and examined the numerous red welts which were starting to appear across Alonzo’s upper chest. “Do you know if you’re allergic?” She asked. 

Alonzo shook his head, looking very glum. “No, I got stung a few times when I was a kitten. It just hurts.”

“Well, you should always be careful to look where you’re climbing, whether as a kitten or fully grown tom.” said Jenny, “Come along, we’ll get you taken care of.”

Helping Alonzo into the wrecked car’s front seat, two queens got to work. Munkustrap and Skimble jumped up on the hood, and continued to speak to them through the open windshield, conspicuously absent of glass. 

“And what have you two lovely wildflowers been discussion’ so secretly?” Skimble asked. 

“What other subject would we be discussing on a fine day such as this?” said Jenny, “Tugger and Bombalurina.”

Alonzo groaned in frustration. “Oh, please. Can we go a single hour without talking about them? They’re starting to drive me nuts. Every time I see them together they’re either at each other’s throats or making out.”

Munkustrap nodded. “Demeter and I ran into them this morning. If I didn’t know any better, I would say it’s getting worse. What they do in private doesn’t concern me. For all I care, they can go at it all the time in their dens so long as it gives the rest of us some peace.”

“If I remember rightly,” said Skimble, “there was a time when the two of them were as close as could be. Your mum an’ I were sure they would be mated before there was even a thought about you two, Marigold.”

Demeter shook her head, as she wrapped the last bandage around Alonzo’s chest. “I know. And I can’t say that I have anything against Tugger personally. He just thinks the world revolves around him. But, he’s all right, most of the time.”

“Newsflash, Demeter, but your sister isn’t exactly a saint herself, either.” said Alonzo, who was not always the most graceful of toms. 

“We all have our faults, my dear.” said Jenny, as always the voice of reason that calmed potentially explosive situations. “But some of them cause more trouble to others. Bombalurina and Tugger each must bear part of the blame for how badly the situation has deteriorated. However, I believe I might have a solution, though I am afraid that you all might find it a bit ludicrous.”

“Personally, I would welcome anything at this point to get them to shut up, however ludicrous it might sound.” said Munkustrap.

“In that case, you had better hear me out. The only way for those two to lose interest in fighting with each other is if they had someone else permanent to distract them. I think that both Bomba and Tugger would benefit from finding mates of their own.”

Dead silence greeted this suggestion, as all eyes turned to Jenny with blank stares of disbelief. Jenny huffed, in mock hurt. “Well, I was expecting some incredulity, but downright disbelief is another matter entirely.”

“It’s not that we don’t think it’s a good idea, Jenny Lass.” said Skimble, “But, I do wonder if either of them knows exactly what commitment means.”

“Even I know that Bomba is too independent to settle down with anyone.” said Demeter.

“And I know from personal experience that Tugger is beyond controlling.” said Munkustrap. 

“Besides, you can’t just snap your fingers and make it happen, Jen.” said Skimble, “These things take time.”

“I’m not proscribing it as an immediate solution.” said Jenny, “Merely that we try to help the process along for them both.” 

Alonzo snorted. “Yeah right, the only ones who can control Bomba or Tugger are each other. They might as well mate each other and be done with it.”

No sooner had the words been said, then Munkustrap looked at him with keen interest. “What did you just say, Alonzo?”

“What? About Bomba and Tugger just mating each other?”

Munkustrap started laughing and jabbed his friend on the shoulder. “Alonzo, that’s it! You’re a genius.”

“I am?” said Alonzo, in obvious confusion, before the full import of what Munkustrap was suggesting dawned on him. “Wait a minute, Munkus, you’re not actually suggesting that-”

“Yes, of course. You may have just solved the problem.” said Munkustrap, who was so excited by his sudden flash of inspiration that he didn’t even hear the disbelief in Alonzo’s voice. He turned to the others eagerly. “Don’t you see? It’s been staring us all in the face this whole time. It’s so simple. Tugger and Bomba can’t mate with anyone else. They can only be mates with each other.”

Another round of dead silence greeted this suggestion, which seemed even more outrageous and impossible to accomplish than Jenny’s initial idea. But Munkustrap’s enthusiasm didn't lessen despite the skeptical looks he received. “Come on, think about it. Tugger and Bomba always want the attention. They both understand what that means. Why do you think they keep coming back to each other?”

Demeter frowned. “And what if they get impatient with each other and start looking elsewhere for that attention? The last thing that I want is for Bomba to get hurt.”

“Trust me, Demeter, I know how Tugger operates.He likes the attention, and he likes to be adored. Bomba understands that. She’s probably the only one who could keep him in line.”

“And Demeter,” said Jenny, “You must admit that when it comes to her taste in toms, Bomba’s always been quite different from you. She would not be able to put up with someone like Munkustrap. It’s nothing against either of you, but Bonba’s not going to want someone to protect her. She will want her space. Maybe Munkustrap is on to something.”

“Jenny's right, Munkustrap.” said Skimble, “But, my Bomba is something of a wild rose, an’ Tugger is uncontrollable, to use your own words. They come to odds so much that it seems to me it’ll take some doin’ to make ‘em see each other as anythin’ but rivals.”

“True, Munkustrap.” said Alonzo, “How are you going to get them from exchanging blows to exchanging kisses?”

Munkustrap smiled. Now that the idea had occurred to him, everything else was beginning to fall into place. “I know Tugger better than anyone, though he would probably deny it. I know exactly what to say to play on his vanity. That’s how we’re going to do this. If Tugger or Bomba thinks the other has cracked first, then they’ll surely fall. If we were to arrange it in such a way that Tugger overhears that Bomba is in love with him and we do the same with Bomba, they’ll take care of the rest.”

Alonzo let loose a laugh, and slapped his paw on Munkustrap’s shoulder. “Munkus, count me in. I’m all for anything that would bring Tugger down a notch.”

Munkustrap looked at the rest of them. “Well, what do you think?”

Jenny shook her head, slightly skeptical. Yet, at the same time, she had made the suggestion that Bomba and Tugger would benefit from having mates, an opinion she still thought would be a good idea. “Well, I suppose it’s as good a plan as any.”

Skimble shrugged, as though the matter meant little to him. “I guess I’ll go along with Munkustrap and Alonzo ‘ere. I just want my wild rose to be happy. An’ maybe Tugger could be just the one to do that.” However, Skimble still had a touch of the mischievous adolescent in him, and his eyes were sparkling with anticipation. 

At last, Munkustrap turned to his mate, who still seemed a little unsure. Munkustrap put a paw on her shoulders, and said, “Demeter, I know that this seems like a long shot, but what other choice do we have? If we don’t do something about Tugger and Bomba, they’ll just end up hurting each other more.”

Demeter had to admit that Munkustrap had a point. “Fine, I’d be willing to give it a try. But don’t expect me to praise Tugger to the skies.”

“Leave that to Cassie.” said Alonzo, “I’ll bring her in on this.”

“Then it seems like we’ve got a plan.” said Munkustrap, hoping that it would be only the beginning of an ideal solution. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be up soon. 
> 
> Stay safe and keep creating.


End file.
